


Alexander: The Meme

by covetsubjugation



Series: The Infamous Story of 'The Squad' [4]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-18 00:15:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7291846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/covetsubjugation/pseuds/covetsubjugation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"<b>fight me</b><br/>Japan is an island by the sea filled with volcanoes</p><p><b>best baguette</b><br/>and it's</p><p><b>disney god</b><br/>♪♫ beautiful ♫♪</p><p><b>jl</b><br/>you all suck"</p><p>*</p><p>Alex somehow becomes a meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alexander: The Meme

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note: There is a mention here of a IS module. An IS module is, at least where I come from, an Interdisciplinary Studies module that your school makes you take. It could have no relation to the course you actually study, or it could have a lot. Usually this module is used for global studies, third language, general life skills and the like. It doesn't really affect the plot but it's just an explanation for how Alex and Eliza come to meet.

**Schuylers GC**  
_angel, eliza, peggy_

 **eliza**  
omg  
angelica  
the freshie you were talking about  
he’s in my class

 **angel**  
???  
how???  
aaron said he studied law??

 **eliza**  
he says this is the additional module he has to take

 **angel**  
you’re talking to him rn??  
how on earth does early childhood overlap with law

 **eliza**  
no  
i mean the additional IS module  
and no i’m not actually talking to him  
he just talks loudly  
very loudly

 **angel**  
wow

 **peggy**  
you should talk to him

 **eliza**  
what

 **angel**  
what

 **peggy**  
what  
what could go wrong

 **angel**  
he punched a bursar  
what do you mean what could go wrong

 **eliza**  
i’m inclined to side with angie on this one peggy  
i mean  
punching a bursar

 **angel**  
aaron doesn’t like him

 **peggy**  
aaron doesn’t like any one  
and since when do you take his opinion into account

 **eliza**  
that’s not quite true  
aaron likes angelica  
and yeah

 **angel**  
we’re talking a bit more now

 **peggy**  
(;

 **eliza**  
(;

 **angel**  
stop  
pay attention in class eliza

 **eliza**  
we’re giving presentations today  
also the lecturer just asked for volunteers  
and alex jumped up

 **angel**  
from what we’ve have heard of him  
i’m not surprised

 **eliza**  
wow  
angie  
peggy  
he  
is good

 **angel**  
really?

 **eliza**  
yeah no joke  
he is gOING FOR IT  
i might actually cry

 **angel**  
what’s the presentation about

 **eliza**  
any social issues you want  
he chose immigration  
he’s talking about  
well everything

 **angel**  
???

 **eliza**  
just  
the pros of immigration  
discrimination of immigrants  
myths about immigrants  
it’s very detailed

 **peggy**  
you sound like you’re in love with him

 **eliza**  
i may as well be

 **peggy**  
i WAS JOKING

 **angel**  
WE AGREED; NO ROMEO AND JULIET SITUATIONS IN THIS FAMILY

 **eliza**  
I’M NOT DECLARING MY LOVE FOR HIM  
I JUST SAID HE’S VERY GOOD AT TALKING  
VERY PASSIONATE  
NO ONE IS DYING  
but ange, you really gotta hear him speak  
he’s that good

 **angel**  
how good?

 **eliza**  
like obama in 2004 good  
but more passionate

 **angel**  
wow  
that’s pretty high praise

 **peggy**  
you should video it

 **eliza**  
i’m pretty sure i’ve got 10 different people in this class snapchatting it

 **peggy**  
um  
someone posted it on twitter  
it’s going viral  
and i’ve found his twitter as well

 **angel**  
woah  
i see what you mean eliza

 **eliza**  
gimme his twitter

 **peggy**  
what for  
you’re in class with him

 **eliza**  
yes but i want to stalk him

 **peggy**  
slightly creepy

 **eliza**  
don’t tell me you’re not scrolling through his account rn

 **peggy**  
…  
fine  
@afightmeham

 **angel**  
why is it so awkward  
we are currently not passing the bechdel test

 **peggy**  
is that the talking about men test

 **eliza**  
yes  
it's actually a lesbian test to prove how heteronormative society is that women can't even talk about anything other than men  
anyway  
thanks peggy  
oh wait he’s done  
he talked for 15 minutes  
the teacher looks vaguely shocked and horrified  
they gave him a standing ovation  
omg he blushed  
why’s he so cute damn son

 **angel**  
eliza maintain please

 **eliza**  
quit kinkshaming me  
oh shit it’s my turn  
bye guys

*

 **RIP us**  
_best baguette, disney god, fight me, jl_

 **jl**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
so  
alexander  
what have you made of yourself

 **fight me**  
i’m a meme???

 **best baguette**  
it would seem so mon ami

 **disney god**  
i just got stopped 5 times on the way here by strangers asking if i really really knew alex

 **jl**  
same

 **best baguette**  
same

 **fight me**  
i am Ready For Death

 **jl**  
it’s not that bad

*

 **Aaron Burr**  
_online_

Can I ask why you’re all over my twitter feed

you have a twitter?

Alexander

that should be a certifiable skill  
how to sound cold and disapproving through text even without emojis or symbols

*

 **RIP us**  
_best baguette, disney god, fight me, jl_

 **fight me**  
aaron burr just texted me

 **jl**  
okay maybe it’s that bad

 **best baguette**  
what did he say

 **fight me**  
he asked me why was I all over his twitter feed

 **jl**  
alex: the certified meme

_best baguette has changed the group name to "Alex: The Certified Meme"_

**jl**  
he has a twitter??

 **fight me**  
that’s what i said!!

 **disney god**  
don’t you guys follow him on twitter

 **jl**  
no???

 **fight me**  
i know he has a private twitter that he hasn’t used in eons

 **disney god**  
he has a second twitter guys  
under a fake name and everything  
no real information

 **best baguette**  
for the sake of saving time in the future  
herc when you find anyone’s secret twitter  
if you think it would be of interest to us  
please share it

 **disney god**  
does this mean you want alex’s nsfw account

 **fight me**  
APART FROM THAT

 **jl**  
YES

 **best baguette**  
kinda?

 **fight me**  
NO

 **jl**  
dm us herc!!

 **fight me**  
NO

 **disney god**  
ok

 **fight me**  
i hate you guys

 **best baguette**  
“no”, said everyone, a little quieter this time

 **jl**  
that makes no sense  
and what did i say about quoting that in my presence

 **best baguette**  
killjoy

 **jl**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **best baguette**  
how can you like that meme but not like the history of japan

 **jl**  
it’s not that i don’t like it  
it’s that hERC KEPT SINGING IT LAST TIME  
NON STOP  
FOR TWO WEEKS STRAIGHT

 **fight me**  
Japan is an island by the sea filled with volcanoes

 **best baguette**  
and it's

 **disney god**  
♪♫ beautiful ♫♪

 **jl**  
you all suck

 **disney god**  
i just saw ange

 **fight me**  
who?

 **disney god**  
angelica schuyler

 **fight me**  
huh

 **disney god**  
have you not met the schuyler sisters

 **fight me**  
clearly not

 **best baguette**  
alex’s lack of social life aside  
what did ange say

 **disney god**  
nothing

 **jl**  
then why did you mention it

 **disney god**  
for fun  
i heard her sister is in school now tho

 **best baguette**  
which one

 **disney god**  
eliza  
she’s a second semester entry  
like alex  
i think she’s in one of your classes actually

 **fight me**  
wait  
long hair round face

 **disney god**  
yea

 **fight me**  
oh i saw her today  
she gave her presentation after me

 **jl**  
and you remembered her  
good speech then?

 **fight me**  
excuse you i listen to everyone’s speeches  
so I would know what not to do in the future  
but yes her speech was good  
i was going to talk to her after class but she left pretty quickly

 **jl**  
( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

 **fight me**  
You Gotta Stop

 **jl**  
alex and eliza sitting in a tree  
k-i-s-s-i-n-g

 **fight me**  
you gotta be fucking with me

 **disney god**  
i’ve got her number

 **fight me**  
bit creepy herc

 **jl**  
old fashioned way it is

 **fight me**  
excuse you  
it’s not old fashioned  
it’s “how not to freak people out 101”  
you wouldn’t like it if people just texted you out of the blue when you have zero idea who they are

 **best baguette**  
isn’t that how you texted burr the first time

 **fight me**  
…  
anyway

 **jl**  
HA

 **fight me**  
in my defence  
he already knew who i was

 **best baguette**  
and if he didn’t  
he could have found out from the bloodstains you left on his jacket

 **fight me**  
I ALREADY APOLOGISED FOR THAT

 **disney god**  
ah yes  
he truly enjoyed the flowers you left him  
he said it was  
very unconventional

 **jl**  
you gave him flowers?

 **fight me**  
it was a very nice jacket

 **disney god**  
tru

 **best baguette**  
tru  
i want one

 **disney god**  
no  
you have Many Coats  
they don’t even fit in your cupboard laf

 **best baguette**  
but

 **disney god**  
No.

 **best baguette**  
you suck

 **jl**  
that’s what he said

 **fight me**  
laurens please

**Author's Note:**

> I am funny, or at least I hope I am. I hope you're all enjoying the story so far! Sorry for the non-stop changing of format, I'm still trying to figure out what's best for this fic. 
> 
> Before you ask, I know the bechdel test joke has been used before, but I promise the conversation here is taken word-for-word from my own conversation with my friends when we were talking about crushes.
> 
> I still want a hamilton group chat, hmu on [tumblr](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com) if you want one too.
> 
> In other news that have, like, no relation to the story, I managed to watch Les Mis live for the first time yesterday and I feel like I've meet god, it was incredible. Also, subtle, like super s u b t l e references to In The Heights here because I started listening to it in an attempt to appreciate Lin's earlier work and all it did was make me sad and I cried, also Lin, you have Too Much Talent but I still love you anyway.
> 
> Today's work is brought to you by Adele's 25 since it is finally on spotify which is ridiculous because I literally bought it last year when I was in London and I'm only listening to it now?? Wow good job.
> 
> Once again, tumblr is [here](http://www.bisexualexhamilton.tumblr.com). Please come talk to me, I like asks.


End file.
